


Warrden's Hidden Secret

by Dreamscape2010



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Heartbreak, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamscape2010/pseuds/Dreamscape2010
Summary: She is a mystery to her own clan. Her story is a well keep secret that only  the keeper and the creators know. She was left in the pouring rain with nothing but a halla pelt to sheld her. Follow her on her journey to becoming a warden and savior of Ferelden. How she fell in love with the witch of the wilds. An had the love of a bard she could not returen. Untill let to her heartbreak and her storys Tragic end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this once but felt it needed edited. Please share your Commets and thoughts to let me know how im doing and enjoy the story.

                                                 Prolog

   After the Fourth Blight there was a Prophecy set in place by the last of the free Elvhenan. It for told that by the time of the next blight the elven five gods and four goddesses, whom the modern Dalish elves call "the Creators”. Would send a worrier unlike any other. This worrier would have inconceivable power. She would save Ferelden from destruction that would soon befall all Thades.

 

The Goddess Mythal would appoint Artemis (Goddess of the moon) daughter of Andruil (goddess of the hunt) to guide this worrier in her trials. She would be the last descendent of the old elves before they were enslaved. She would live a long life as an Immortal. Although she would be able to be injured and take damage same as any mortal but her healing she would be quicker and……

 

Unfortunately, this prophecy had been lost to time until a Gray warden by the name of Duncan found it 400 years later part of it had been torn away so he didn’t know the rest. So, he set out to find this child anointed by Mythal if she did truly exist. He would try to recruit her into the Gray Wardens. If she was truly as powerful as in the prophecy she would be a great asset to the Wardens.         


	2. The Beginning

Tamlin has captured a group of shemlen who were trespassing to close Dalish camp. I had asked them where they came from and they eventually told Tamlin and I of ruins they found as well as where they found them. Tamlin turns to me and asks what Should we do with them.

 

 The one shem is begging us not to kill them. I draw my sheathed sword but then put it away and tell them to leave these woods and never return.

 

With that done we move silently down a straight path we spot a pair of wolves feeding on a halla we avoid them.  At the end of the path is a cave we head down into it to find these ruins the shem mentioned.

 

We go forward but are attacked by two giant spiders we draw are weapons and take them out I strike with my sword as Tamlin takes aim with his bow and his arrow stays true and hits its mark. We go through the door to find are selves in a hallway that goes to the north and south.  
The south is a dead end. We head north there is a pile of bones on the side wall in it lie a sword and some gold.

 

"that’s comforting" Tamlin states.

 

The northern path takes us to a room with a trio of spiders in it. I draw my sword before Tamlin knew it I had defeated them and  
search the room to find a pile of bones and a cocoon. Some poor soul that didn’t quite get away from the spiders. Sends a shiver down my spine.

 

" Delphi There is a statue over there" Tamlin says.

 

 "This temple looks shemlen made why is it here" I ask.

 

Just to are west I notice two undead stumbling toward us they weren’t too hard to fight off though. We go through a door to find a mirror  


"this must be what the humans mentioned" Tamlin says.

 

He walks up to it as I Try to stop him. “Tamlin don’t get to close I have a bad feeling about this something’s not right.” But much to my protest he gets close to it.

 

 “It’s beautiful we should tell the keeper about this" he says

 

"We will just get away from it there is something dark about it" I say

 

 "Something just moved I can't turn away help me Delphi" he shouts but I can't get to him in time next thing I know there is a flash of light then everything went dark I open my eyes and somehow,

  

I'm back outside everything is blurry there is a shem but I plunge back into darkness as he's talking I don’t hear what he says.

 

I wake to find myself in a aravel. I go outside to find Fenarel. He tells me I am back at camp and that everyone was worried about me. He asks me how I feel and I tell him fine but groggy. He goes on to tell me they thought I’d die the shem that brought you here thought you would. Guess he was wrong. I look at him and say there was a human. He says a shem brought you back two days ago you don’t remember him.

 

I don’t remember anything I was in a cave, then… nothing. He says he was a gray warden and appeared out of nowhere with me over his shoulder you were delirious with fever he said that he had found you outside of a cave. In the forest unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again.

 

The keeper used the old magic to heal you. I say to myself well that would explain the dream well memory really. He tells me that the keeper wanted to see me when I awoke so I ask him to get her and he does.

 

 

 

She tells me it is good to see me awake and it was fortunate Duncan found me when he did she knew not of the dark power that held me but in nearly bleed the life from me.

 

Duncan? He is the human that brought me back?

 

Yes, he introduced himself as a Gray Warden. He mentioned a possibility of darkspawn in the area did you see any while you were out there. The keeper asks,

 

I tell her no all we ran into was walking corpses and spiders. She looks deep in though and says hum dark magic indeed but not darkspawn.  

 

 I look at her and say “Tamlin where is he I must find him.”

 

“I spoke to Fenarel he sent a group of are best hunters to search for him.” The keeper tells me to take Fenarel and go back to the temple and search for him. We head out toward the temple. As we walk dawn a small path we run in to what I can only assume to be darkspawn horrid looking creatures. Rotten flesh, eyes sunk in, wicked looking teeth, and stronger the any creature I’ve faced.

 

There is an archer to my left and a swords man straight ahead of us and what looks to be a mage. I engage the swords men he strikes and I parry to the left as the sword fly’s past me then it goes to strike again but the sword never reaches me because I decapitate it. I look to see Fenarel struggling with the mage so I pick up my pace I see the fallen archer and grab its forgotten bow and arrows and begin to fire. I am so angry at this point that a feeling I’ve not felt in a long time starts to course’s through me. Warm and fluid like almost like an embrace            

 

From a loved one I know what is to happen next so I warn Fenarel to duck just as I say that the arrow glows and ignites into a flam I release it and it hits the mage and explodes and the mage falls to the ground never to move again.

 

Fenarel looks to me and says he will never know how I go from sword to bow without a problem. I just look at him and say I am a woman of many skills. When in truth I do not know myself how I can switch between sword to bow. I do not tell him about the fire though but I know its magic the keeper told me long ago that I was capable of more then I’d ever know.

 

We get to the temple to find more darkspawn more than the first encounter way more three swords men, four archers, and two mage like darkspawn. Without another word we jump into battle almost like a dance swirling and parring. After we finish we continue on to where the mirror is standing in front of it is a shem I walk up to him.    

 

He looks to me and says, “you’re the elf I found wondering the forest yes?” “I am impressed you have recovered.”

 

I say to him “you must be Duncan the gray warden that saved me?”

 

He reply’s “Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” “Last time we spoke you were barely conscious.”

 

He says that the mirror is an eluvan from Tiventer it is of old magic and it has been tainted by the darkspawn and must be destroyed.

I scream no and try to stop him but I’m not fast enough and it shatters.

 

I fall to my knees and sob this can be happening Tamlin was my only friend well the only one who would talk to me in are clan. See I am different for the others my skill as a hunter and worrier is unheard of and I don’t go out of my way to make friends I like to be alone because I was never made to feel like I was part of the clan I’m and outcast because I’m different.

          

We head back to camp nothing in are way now that all dangers have been taken care of I’m lost in thought until we reach camp and the keeper tells me she must talk with Duncan on how to treat my sickness. I sit on a log and wait everyone is walking around giving me dirty looks but it’s nothing I’m not use to so I pay them no mind.

 

Duncan’s pov

 

I enter the arrivel with the keeper and she looks at me and ask what can be done to cure Delphi from this sickness

 

I look to her and tell her she is not sick she has been tainted by the mirror the same taint as the darkspawn carry the only cure is to become a Gray Warden.

 

The keeper looks at me in shock and says, “there must be another way there has to be I cannot let her go with you she is not like the others she is special I was sworn to protect her”.

 

Keeper I say, “unfortunately there is not she must become a gray warden or she will die”.

 

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and gives me a nod

 

Delphi’s pov

 

The keeper and Duncan have come back over to me and the keeper tells me that I am to go with Duncan to become a gray warden because I have been tainted by the dark spawn and it will slowly kill me if I do not.

 

I look at her and say so now I'm being punished because Tamlin is dead and it is my fault because I have never been good enough for anyone. I know how the others look at me how they have always looked at me I’ve never been made to feel like I belong I am an orphan and an outcast the only friend I have ever had is dead and the only person who has ever made me feel love is you keeper and now you are sending me away.

 

This is not punishment my child it’s the only way I can save you I failed you and Tamlin now is lost to us I cannot lose you as well. I love you like my own and it breaks my heart to send you away knowing I may never see you again.  

 

What if I do not want to go I am strong I can pull through this.

 

No child this is not something you can it is a darkness and it will kill you the only way you will live is to become a gray warden Duncan replies.

 

So, I have no choice in this I must just submit and go with him then. I look to the keeper with tears in my eyes and then hug her for all I am worth. I tell her I don’t want to leave she knows that I have no one else. She hugs me back and says ar lath ma vhenan you will always be my child. And with that we leave I look back one last time because it is the last time I will ever see her. 

 

 

_I'm lost in the woods wondering I'm scared this was just meant to be a simple training exercise. Now I'm standing in a clearing I grew up in this forest I know every part of it but I've never been here before._

_I hear a branch snap and turn around quickly and bray myself for not being alert. I see a figure in the shadows I draw my sword and take up a defensive stance._

_Then the figure speaks "I come in peace child no need to fear"._

_For some reason I feel at ease so I lower my sword. What do you want from me come into the light so I can see you. The figure doesn’t hesitate it steps into the clearing. I gasp standing in front of me is a beautiful woman with long white hair the reaches her lower back. Her facial features are soft high cheek bones with a delicate nose._

_She is no taller than a shemlin women. Not that I'm tall but I am for an elf standing at half that. Her eyes are a glacier ice blue so light and soft they are almost white. When she speaks is soft and sweet. Who are you where did you come from I ask. She reply's I am the moongoddss I have come because you are of age for you first shift but you are alone I am here to guide you. What are you talking about first shift._

_She replies with “do you ever wonder why you are so much different than the other elves why you are faster and stronger. Why you are able to do things they cannot”._

_No, I’ve never thought about it is all I reply._

_In my head though I'm thinking I've always wondered that but she doesn’t know that._

_As if she is reading my mind she says the look on you face says otherwise. I stare at her in shock and say so I'm guessing you’re going to tell me._

_She cocks her head with a smirk and says, “as I said before I'm here to guide you”._

_I look at her confused what are you talking about guide me to what. She looks at me almost as if she is peering into my soul and says tonight is a full moon you will come back here and I’ll be waiting for your return with that she walks away and just disappears._

 

I wake when I feel the sun I take in my surroundings there is a fire to my left I’m in the woods. I then remember everything that has happened and with a grown I sit up. Duncan is nowhere to be found. I say to myself so what he just left me I huff.

 

Then I hear something I have good hearing and eye sight being an elf. I look in the direction of the noise and see Duncan with two horses. I look at him and say what are they for. He says we are traveling to Ostagar it is a few days south of here it will be quicker with them.

 

 I look at him then to the horses one is a soft chestnut gelding the other is a mare and has a golden mane and a smoky gray coat. Duncan indicates that the mare is mine. So, I approach her and she nuzzles me I will name you Banal'ras. Duncan ask me what that means and I tell him it means shadow. I talk to her for a while I tell her she is my only friend out here and I will protect her with my life. We mount up after packing up camp and head out. I do not talk to him from here on I'm still angry that the Keeper sent me with him knowing that I will never return. So, I've lost my clan, my best and only friend, and feel more alone then I have in a long time. I feel my heart grow cold and I know that it is not good. Duncan talks to me hoping I’ll reply I just look away from him but he just keeps talking telling me of the fight we are heading to and that the king is there and how he came to the clan looking for the best warriors. Ha I guess he got what he wanted didn’t he.

 

This just makes me more angary at him but no matter what he is calm and talks in a smooth soft voice. We set up camp for the evening I lay my bed roll out as he is making something to eat. I just roll over when he tells me its ready. He says to me you must eat something to keep up your strength. I just huff and stay rolled away from him.

 

_I have come back to the clearing in the forest and have no idea how I got here. It's dark the only light is from the moon. I'm standing in the quit then I sense something behind me I turn around quickly and there she stands._

_I ask her “what is going on” she reply's “just wait”._

_For what I begin to ask then I feel pain excruciating pain. I feel my bones brake I see fur and I have claws. The pain gets worse then just as quick as its starts its done. I'm on all fours looking at the moongoddess she says walk with me so I do we walk silently to a stream then I hear a voice. Wait where did that come from then I hear it again it’s me your wolf. My what next thing I know where standing at the edge of a lake. The moongoddess looks at me and say’s to look at my reflection. So hesitantly I do what I see shocks me standing there looking back at me reflects a white with a hit of blue wolf with lightning cobalt blue eyes with gold flaks in them there is a white aura coming off me almost as if I'm glowing. Then the voice again hello I am Amourx I am your wolf. Oh, I am so confused what is happening what is going on so many questions are running through my head._

_Then the moongoddss calls to me saying you are a shifter a wolf shifter to be exact you are the last of your kind and you my child are extremely rare. Your mother was killed by hunters but before that she left you near a dalish camp._

_I ask “So, what she just abandoned me left me alone?”_

_She says, “no child she left you with the keeper because she was being hunted she wanted you safe the only way that was possible was to leave and draw the hunters away”._

 

I wake again I have not thought about this since the day I learned of Amourx

Then my wolf speaks up “you are remembering now because the path you are on is your fate the reason it was so important you survived is you are the only one that can save Ferlden you must go with Duncan”.

 

I know that you are angry and I'm sorry you lost Tamlin but the moongoddess is guiding us”.

 “I reply where was she when I was in the cave where was she when we were at the mirror.”

 

She reply’s “the moongoddess says the cave was protected by the gods she could not go to you she weeps because she could not protect you. She knew this was going to happen but she was unable to stop it”.

 

“Where have you been why weren't you there”. I all but yell in my head.

 

Amourx reply’s “I was but not fully that’s how you sensed the danger”. she says

 

 “So, the taint could it have been prevented” I ask.

 “No” is all she replies.

  “So now I'm to become a gray warden” I ask.

 “Yes, for they are the only ones who can kill a archdemon and you are destined to do this”. She reply’s back


	3. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter

Arriving at Ostagar we enter the gates to the keep.  The King himself greets us well Duncan's king any way I'm introduced to him.  He seems to think the battle is going well and that it’s not a true blight. Duncan on the other had is not so sure. We enter the keep and Duncan tells me to go find Allister.

 

 I wander through the keep and I come to where the marabi are kenneled. The kennel master asks me if I'm going into the wilds any time soon. I reply that I might he ask me to find a flower to help the sick dog I tell him ill look. He then ask me to muzzle the dog because he is having a hard time I go in and the dog cowers in the corner I just speak in a soft voice and he come over to me slowly. After I’m done with that I find Allister he's arguing with a mage after he's finished he spots me.

 

“Ah you must be the recruit Duncan was telling me about oh what was your name” he says.

 

 I reply, “its Delphi”.

 

“Yes, that sounds familiar” he says

 

Allister makes a comment “you know there aren't many women in the wardens wonder why that is”.

 

“Don’t worry I can handle myself”. I tell him

We get the other recruits and Duncan sends us in to the wilds to get darkspawn blood and the warden treaties. We get into the wilds and kill the darkspawn and retrieve the blood. We

Follow the path I hear a dying soldier calling to us.  We agree to help him he tells us his group was attacked by darkspawn

We head off in amongst the ruins I find the Wild flower that the kennel master was asking about. Over to my left I see a crow with golden brown eyes and can’t help but feel like it is watching us.

  

We continue around the area and find the Grey Warden Outpost. I examine the cache and find it empty.

Then I hear from behind me someone say “well, well what do we have here”?

“What say you, hmmm? Scavengers or intruders”?

 

As I turn around to see who is behind me I pause at what I see there is a beautiful woman standing there looking at me she has dark hair her eyes are golden like honey she has a pale complexion and her armor leaves nothing to the imagination. She fake coughs to get my attention.

“First, I’d like to know with whom I’m speaking to. I ask”.

“You tell me your name and I shall tell you mine” she reply's

 “I am Delphi nice to meet you”. I introduce my self

“A now that is a proper interdiction indeed. I am Morrigan” she reply's

“it t'was not I who removed them t'was my mother” she states.

“Well could you take us to her so we may get them Back”. I ask

So we head off into the wilds following Morrigan. We walk for about a half hour before we approach a small hut and standing outside is an old woman as one can only assume is Morrigan’s mother.

"Mother I bring before you four gray wardens."  Morrigan’s calls out to her mother.

 "I have eyes child I can see them." Morrigan’s mothers says.

 "Hum much as I suspected." Her mother say’s

 Allister chimes "In you can’t possible have us believe you were expecting us."

 I hear her say “believe what you will shut one's eye's or opens one's arm's either way you are the fool”. The other two recruits say she's a witch of the wild's we shouldn't be talking to her. Then one says to the other quit if she is a witch she will turn us into something.

Morrigan’s mother says, “there's a smart lad but fate has other plans for you”.

 She looks to me and says, “how about you child does your elven mind give you a different view point”.

I reply, “I think you have something we need”.

“Ah yes, your treaties tell your gray warden that the seal ware off decides ago I protect them”. She states

“Thank you for returning them” I say.

“Huh manners where you least expect them I am curious to see what part you play in events to come”. Morrigan’s mother remarks

After speaking with Morrigan and her mother, we returned to Ostagar. We take part in the joining the two other recruit’s Ser Jory and Daveth did not survive the ritual. Then it is my turn I take the goblet and drink deep from it. It taste like halla piss and nug shite all in one.

Next thing I now I see a dragon and a hoard of darkspawn and hear something close to a melody of some sort.

Then I awake and am looking up to Allister and Duncan. Duncan says welcome dear child. You are now a gray warden. After I get my barring’s and feel I can stand again. I head off to take the flower to the kennel master. So that he can heal the dog. He said that after the battle he may imprint on me because it is likely he knows I’m the one that help cure him.

I go to meet with Duncan and the king to talk about the battle plan. Duncan has sent us to light the signal fire in the [Tower of Ishal](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiEwK3KytfWAhUF1WMKHWNdBDQQFggoMAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonage.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FTower_of_Ishal_\(quest\)&usg=AOvVaw24uOkFuYotawh-ymui_Y1w). The king’s general does not seem happy about the plan or even having the gray wardens fight alongside the king.

 We enter the top of the tower and light the fire but we are soon swamped with darkspawn. I go after the hurlock and then the three genlock. I slash through the hurlock and then disembowel the closest genlock. I'm then hit with an arrow in my shoulder and stumble back but recover quickly and take him out. I then turn and decapitate the last genlock.

We get a few moments reprieve then an Ogre comes crashing through the wall and has knocked down Allister I run at full speed summersault over a hurlock and land on the ogre. I get a slash in then am nocked to the ground with a thud and my wind knocked out of me I push myself to get to my feet by this point I have blood running down my leg and from my face but I still take off at a run and jump on the ogres back and drive my blade deep into the ogre. It thrashes from side to side trying to dislodge me I pull my blade back while I try and hold on then slam it into the ogres spin just below it head It falls dead the darkspawn are swarming us. I try to get to Allister but, I’m pelted with arrows. Then a horlock runs his sword through my side. I crawl toward Allister to try and try to protect him but I sink to the ground then I am shrouded in darkness.

 

 _How is this so I'm nothing special I'm just a dalish elf I think to myself. As if she has read my mind the moon goddess tells me no Da’len you are far more you are a moon elf one of the last of your people. You are the daughter of the king and queen of the moon elves no one knows you yet live the dalish don’t even know who you are or where you come from. You are one of the last immortal_ _Elvhenan_ _there are not many left they have all but been eradicated. You Da’len are very special._

_Though the keeper will know so she can help you. There is an old magic in you that only she knows about being keeper she knows about the old ways and the old magic. For what she does not know I will help you with._


	4. Back in the Wilds

Morrigan’s POV

There is something different about this warden there is an odd power within her. I am unsure of what it may be.

As if on cue my mother comes in and says to me "Child I am unsure as to who she is but, she is not your average dalish elf" 

 T'would appear so, but I feel this odd pull to hear something like I've never felt I think to myself. It is as if my heart aches for her I am unsure as to why this is but, I will not tell mother of it.

I will just have to ignore this feeling. She is a curios creature though she has long platinum hair with an almost silver blue cast to it her skin is so pale I am unsure if it is natural or from her injures and blood loss.

She wears an odd necklace it is on a black ribbon with a clear blue crystal and it almost appears to glow. Behind her ear is a mark T's of elven design a half moon on its side intertwined with a five-point star with a spiritual design in the center of the moon and star it is a silver blue almost so faint it cannot be seen. I will have to ask mother of this also. She comes in and out of Conscious her eyes are a lightning blue most odd. What is it about This warden that has me so baffled. She T's most beautiful though and if I were a man id be attracted to her. 

Delphi’s POV

What I thought for sure I was dead but one cannot be dead and feel pain can they. My torso hurts and my head is pounding for some odd reason though my wolf is pacing and my heart is drawn to something. Wait where am I last, I remember being overrun by darkspawn protecting Allister.

By the goddess Allister did he make it is he alive I must wake and find out. I sit up and have a shooting pain and gasp in pain. In the room I hear someone else gasp and she is at my side talking but the ringing in my ears drowns out her words. After I get my barring she look familiar to me those eyes golden like honey it’s the witch from the wilds.

 How did I get her I say in a raspy voice? Her golden eyes look at me in aww. As I look at her my wolf paces back and forth and I feel a tug in my heart. I shake the feeling when she speaks her voice has a soft edge to it

she asks me " what T's it you last remember"

I reply, “the tower, darkspawn, Allister, by the goddess the battle”.

I swing my legs to the side of the bed to stand but I do so to quickly and almost fall, but then I feel warm hands on my shoulders. Then a spark shoots through me I jump at this so does Morrigan.

She must have felt this to she shakes her head and says, " T'would appear your reinforcements left the field and you comrades to their death".

“And Allister where is he did he survive”. I ask.

“Oh, the man child yes he is outside by the fire he T's most disturbed and he is worried about you.” She reply's

I look at her and go to get up but whimper as another shot of pain hits me. She stops me and says I was gravely injured and I lost a lot of blood and I need my rest. I give her a curious look as she lays me back on the bed as soon as my head hits the pillow sleep over takes me.

When I awake again Morrigan is at the table reading I watch her for a time. She must have sensed me staring as she gazed over at me.

“Oh, you are awake how do you feel”. She asks

I reply that I feel better the pain is not as bad. I see her lip curve a bit but she catches just as quick and it disappears. I sigh she would be even more beautiful if she smiled. She stands and walks over to me and says to me I must change your bandage's. I gaze into her golden eyes and that feeling I can’t explain is there again but I ignore it and nod. She starts to unravel the bandage and I look at my injury's. Then I look at her and ask how did this happen and how did I get here she reply's in her smooth voice you were injured killing an ogre saving the other warden. T’was most brave of you to do you didn’t even stop to think about it even as you were bleeding out you crawled over to him to try and protect him.

My mother rescued you. That is how I know what you did for him. I look at her as she works then I tell her thank you. She looks at me almost as if she is confused and reply’s you… you are most welcome but T'was my mother’s healing magic that saved you I just treated the wounds and bandaged you. I look at her and say still thank you for taking the time to make sure I was well.

She gives a half smile but as soon as it’s there its gone. She helps me to stand and says that her mother wishes to speak to me I nod and head for the door.

Morrigan’s POV

What is going on and what was that when she touched me T'was like nothing I have ever felt T'was and odd magic almost as if getting shocked. I shake my head to rid the though from my mind. Why do I feel this way T's most odd almost as if I urn for something that has never been there? Damnation why can’t I figure her out I am rattled by her T's not good.


	5. The Decision

Delphi’s POV

 

I walked outside of the house to find Allister standing at the fire his brow furrowed in though. He looks up at me relieved to see me he moves toward me and I freeze not in fear I just don’t trust him. He stops and looks at me cautiously as if trying to decide whether to approach or keep his distance. I give a slight nod for him to come near figuring we are the last gray wardens in Ferelden we must work together but I still don’t trust him. 

He asks me if I'm ok and I tell him I am getting better thanks to Morrigan’s mother and her. He then ask me what we are going to do, what is our plan, can we really do this.

I hold up my hand to stop his rambling. I replay we have the treaties we will go and recruit the dwarves, dalish, and mages. Then we end this blasted blight. Then I walk away toward the wilds.

 

Morrigan’s POV

I watch Delphi and Allister as they form a plan 

My mother approaches me and say, " there is something about her that I am unsure of she has old power in her but I cannot determine what it is"

I look at her shocked and say, "come now mother how do you not know what kind of magic it is you know so much". 

For the first time in all my years my mother is stumped the great witch of the wilds hasn’t a clue. She proceeds to tell me that I am to go with the wardens to help end the blight I am not pleased with this and ask her if I have no say in the matter. 

My mother reply’s “come now you have been itching to get out of the wilds now is your chance”. 

I give he a daft look and reply yes but T's not how I wanted to. 

Mother looks at me and says, “if the blight is not stopped there will be no wilds to come back to”. 

Mother looks at me and says, “you like that warden don’t you”. 

 

I cock a brow and reply “who Allister no why would you ask such a thing”.

She chuckles and says, “no dear daughter Delphi”.

I look at her in confusion and shake my head. Again, she chuckles and walks away. The warden has walked away from Allister toward the wilds. She just stands there lost in thought. As I watch her she must have known I was watching her because she turned toward me. 

I am taken back her eyes flash the most intense color of blue darker than her normal color and just as soon as it’s there its gone. I ask myself what in damnation was that maybe it was a trick of the sun I shake my head as to rid myself of the thought and walk in the house.

 

Delphi’s POV 

 

By the goddess what was that I ask my wolf she simple reply's "MATE" I gasp and ask her how so she is human, a mage. I shake my head in protest. 

Amourx says “we cannot help who the moon goddess leads are heart to it is all part of a plan Del”.   
I let out a humph and gaze into the distance and see a familiar glow I look around and no one is around so I head off toward it. About a mile into the woods she appears in front of me. 

The moongoddss who’s name by the way is Artemis what is happening why am I pared with the sham witch I shout. 

She shakes her head and looks at me with watery eyes and says, “I do not know child sometimes I have no choice in who you are fated to be with”.

I as he “what do you mean you don’t always have a choice in the matter you a bloody goddess for shit sake”.

“Watch you tone da’len” she scolds

Then goes on to explain “I maybe a goddess but the creators and the maker also plays a part in the choice being that she is a human mage”. 

 

I shake my head what do you mean shem killed my mother and father you told me this yourself. I watched them and how they treated the clan how the Templers butchers them and how the shem pillaged and take us to be sold as slaves. 

Now I am to be mated with the human witch. My wolf whimpers at me. I know Amourx she is beautiful and under her hard exterior she is kind at heart but we can’t we are the only one left of are people. 

 

Artemis specks up “Del there is a reason you have been paired with her you will have to accept it. I can tell you she has feelings for you they have developed over the time she has cared for you she will be heard to come around to it but in time she will.” 

So, you will have to work with this slowly and I will be with you and help you as much as I can. Please Del you must try because I know by how you look at her you feel something also. And I also know how your heart is growing cold. 

I look to her and reply I will not accept this I cannot. I don’t trust easy the only ones in my clan I trusted were the keeper and Tamlin and neither of them are with me. One is dead and the other I will never see again I am alone and for the first time since that day in the woods I fear what's to come.

She looks at me with a kind smile and says, “da’len you are not alone you have Amoux and I.”

I shake my head you are not with me all the time and I know I’m not alone, alone but in a way, I am Amourx we are alone we are the only ones of are people who live. “No one knows of what we are or what we are capable of I am alone” I all but scream with frustration and tears stinging my eyes.

Artemis surrounds me in a warm hug as tears fall from my eyes and says in time you will be able to tell them what you are and who you are but until then take this she proceeds to hand me a moon stone ring that matches my necklace the same crystal blue but on the outside of the ring are the fazes of the moon in elven. She says to me that this will let her know where I am always and I’ll I need to do is call out to her through are link and she will come to me. She tells me that I must try to accept my mate. Because a mate is important to a shifter it is the other half of their heart and if I do not accept her I will become cold to love and it will change me. I say my good buys and head back to the house. 

 

Allister's POV

Morrigan where is she. She has been gone far too long we must go find her. Just as I finish my sentence Delphi walks out of the woods her eyes are a bit puffy as if she has been crying and her eyes are such and odd color they are almost as blue as the ocean but a deeper blue. How is it that they are a different color? I run over to her worried but she freezes I stop and she gives me a look that would scare an ogre back to the deep roads maker did that make my skin crawl. I let her come to me she got to me and her features softened more. I let out a breath of relief that she was ok. We talk about are departure and where we will be headed to Lothering to the north a small settlement.


	6. The Journey

We set out toward Lothering to get supplies and find out any news. I keep myself distant from the others. I'm not shy but I am cautious I’ve see what Templars are capable of and mages for that matter. I know that Morrigan helped us and that Allister is my brother in arms but I do not know them.

 

Allister may not be a Templar but I still do not trust him as he trained to be a Templar.

 

_When I was younger Templars attacked are clan because we were considered heathens in the eyes of the maker and the chantry I was only about 16 winters when they attacked. I was training when they came stampeding in like a herd of halla. They just stared slaughtering my clan I saw of the hunters trying to protect some of the children. Then I saw a Templar raise his sword above the Keeper. I darted in front of it to stop him which gave the keeper the opportunity to escape but I wasn’t strong enough to hold him off any longer and my small sword broke and his blade dug into my left shoulder then drug down to the right just above my navel._

_I didn’t scream though I grabbed my broken blade and stabbed it in between his plates and sunk it into his lung he fell with a thud on top of me I couldn’t move after what felt like an eternity which was in truth only an hour someone was pushing the dead Templar off me and I opens my eyes to emerald green eyes of the keeper before I passed out again._

 

I was brought out of my memory when I hear something off in the distance next thing I know I see a dog with darkspawn trailing him I draw my weapon as does Allister while I order Morrigan to defend our rear as we charge the small horde. We dispatch them quickly. Then I walk over to the dog and ask him if he was hurt he wagged his tail so fast his whole body wiggled.

 

Morrigan speaks “so are we to take this mongrel with us then.” "And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party."

 

I look at her with a with a frown and nod my head. I look to him and as him what shall I call you hum I got it Fiain I shall call you Fiain. He gives a happy bark and we continue toward Lothering.

 

it’s about midafternoon when we reach the entrance but there are bandit’s asking for a road tax I'm at the point that I'm tired and grumpy and all I want to do is sit.

The leader I suppose says to me that they are collecting a tax to repair the road.

Allister speaks “you are praying on folks running from the blight.”

 

I roll my eyes and say we are gray wardens if you knew any better you would let us pass. One of the other goons say oy boss I don’t think these are refuges they are to well-armed. I think we should let them pass.

 

I smirk and say, “you should listen to you friend he seems to be the only smart one.”

 

The leader draws his sword and looks at me and says we can do this the easy way of the hard way now I'm pissed. Before him or any of his men can blink to realize what is going on I’ve dropped the two men in the back and am swinging in to the smart bandit. As I'm turning from him a shield hits me along with the tip of a sword. Before the tip sinks too far into me I see crack of lightning. And the leader drops to a knee and looks at me shocked and says I surrender please, please just let me go.

 

I cock a brow at the bandit leader and tell him to drop his coin purrs and to tell me where the other good’s he has confiscated so he does then says can I go now. I look at my group and nothing not even a hint of what to do so I tell him to head for the hills and not to return he jumps up and takes off.

 

I sigh and say nothing and continue into the town when Amoux starts to pace. I look and see what she is pacing at a Templar standing just a few yards in front of us I grown. He says hey knife ear what are you doing. My blood is boiling and I can feel my face getting red, just as I’m about to say something.

 

Allister speaks up. “Were just looking for supplies and news.”

 

He lets us pass by this point I’m shaken then I feel a hand on my shoulder I grab for the hand but feel the all too familiar spark and release it just as quick and storm of toward the tavern. I see a merchant arguing with a chantry sister not that I want to defend her but I do not like to see someone pray on those suffering so I intervene and settle the problem.

 

I give the sister the coin purse I got from the bandit to give to the people. I walk toward the tavern I send Allister to take the stuff we collected and see about buying camping supplies. He heads off to perches supplies and Morrigan has chosen to wait at the entrance. I turn toward the tavern and that’s when I realize I'm bleeding so I stop off behind a barn I pull off my leather armor. Lifting my shirt to see a deep laceration I reach in my pack for some cloth and bandage and wrap it as best I can. Then put on my armor and head to the tavern. I figure when we reach a suitable camp I can tend to my wound better so no one will now.

 

Morrigan’s POV

 

 

I have decided to stay out of Lothering less Templars to deal with. The warden was acting odd when Allister was talking to the Templar after he was done I reached for her shoulder as soon as my hand was on it she quickly grabbed my had and there was that spark again before I could look at her she had released my had and stormed off.

 

T'was most odd she didn’t even look back. I watched as he haggled with a merchant and a chantry sister then started off toward the tavern but not before sending Allister to fetch something I watched her as she walks toward the tavern but she stopped and looked around the darted behind an old barn what is she up to I continued to gaze to where she went then after a few minutes she appeared but something was off she was quit pail. I look at her till she disappeared into the tavern. I didn’t see anything wrong with her but something was wrong with her.

 

We enter the tavern to see the place is full up a lot of scared people trying to get to safety away from the blight. As we head to the bar I hear Fiain growl and look up to see Logan's men stalking toward us.

 

the captain says, “oy were we just asking about people who look just like them guess the town is full of liars.”

 

I clench my jaw when the captain is standing in front of me and accuses us of being traitors to the king. As he is throwing out accusations I feel a bit dizzied but I can’t let that show I look at the captain and tell him it was Logan's betrayal that killed the king and he drew his sword.

 

Just then a chantry sister steps in as she is talking I have my dagger drawn to be ready for a fight. The captain looks at me out of the corner of my eye I see an archer with his bow drawn in a split second my dagger flies threw the air and hit’s the man in the throat as an arrow grazes my ear then next thing I know we are in an all-out fight all of Logan's men are on the ground. The captain is surrendering I tell him to tell Logan that the wardens know what happened and we are coming for him.

 

He leaves and the chantry sister is talking to me she has a lovely voice with a thick accent Orlesian I think. She has asked to accompany us because the maker has spoken to her and given her a vison to help end the blight. I am happy to have all the help we can get. Then Suddenly, I feel arms around me before I can look to see what’s going on everything goes black.

 

 

Morrigan’s POV

 

I looked around a bit for some herbs suddenly, I realized something the bandit hit her hard at the bridge she showed no sign of injury. T’Would she not tell us she was injured I thought to myself. Before I could get any further in though this odd feeling came over me and it hit me that silly women. I took off toward the tavern by the time I entered I saw her sway instantly I had my arms around her. She fell right into them and that’s when I noticed the blood on the side of her neck and there was a wetness on my arm I look and there was a red patch on my arm which only meant one thing she was injured at the bridge and didn’t say anything. I scooped her up and started out the door with Allister and a Chantry sister on my heals. Allister was rambling on about something I wasn’t paying attention I just keep going right out of town to a small clearing. I had Allister set up a tent and carried her in and gently set her down on the bed roll.

 

 

Allister look at me like a lost pup so I told him to go fetch some water. As he left I spoke more so to myself stupid, stupid girl what were you thinking you could have been killed why didn’t you bring this to anyone's attention I could have helped you.

 

Wait I thought to myself why am I so worked up about this T's her own fault. Yet there is something about this girl every time I touch her I feel a spark that goes to my heart. I find myself gazing at her wondering why do I have this feeling for the warden oh T's not good not good at all. I see her brow furrow in her unconscious state her eyes are flickering under the lids. What is going on in your mind dear warden. Oh, did I just think that, Blast and damnation what is she doing to me feelings are for the weak.

 

Then it occurs to me she is injured I slowly remover her armor I can see where she tried to bandage it herself. That must have been what she was doing behind the barn. I undo the bandage to see a deep laceration and bruising one can guess is from the shield. I finish her bandage and lay a cool cloth over her forehead and get up to leave just before I exit I her a low growl I look for the dog but I do not see him what was it then where did it come from.

 

 

I leave the tent and tell Allister she will be fine. He tells me what happened in the tavern and I just shake my head and say she must have hit her head harder the mother thought. We all settle in for the evening and get some rest.

 

It is early morning no one else is up so I quietly get up and go check on the warden and freeze where is she how did I not here her get up and leave. I start to look about camp but find her nowhere. I look about some more and find tracks leading into the woods I walk in and they just disappear blast and damnation. What is going on where is she at why can’t I find her I say to myself I realize I need to sift into a wolf to find her I shift and start to walk and seek out her sent but there is something odd the smell is of honeysuckle and vanilla I start to fallow it and notice large wolf tracks where did they come from I walk in the woods for what seems like hours looking for the warden. Then the tracks just disappear again what in tarnation is going on I smell the scent from earlier but stronger this time. I look about and see a soft light off in the distance. I trot off toward the light and that when I see her. She is sitting in the clearing on her knees her head is bowed there are tears on her face there is this soft glow radiating off her. She looks as if she is struggling with something. I take a small step forward I'm still in wolf form I try to be quit but a twig snaps under my foot.

 

 

She jerks her head up instantly and she look at me for a moment it as if she knows it’s me her eyes flash. She then jumps up and takes off running away from me and before I can do anything she is gone. I feel the power my mother talked about and it is old very old.

 

Why is she so distrusting of me I mean I can understand why with the man child I chuckle to myself. But she should be able to trust me. I don’t know why but I know she will return to camp so I head back. As I return to camp and Allister is pacing around as the chantry sister I think she said her name was Lilliana is trying to calm him down.

 

I just sigh and walk toward them Allister spots me and comes rushing over and ask where she is.

 

I reply that “she will be back.”

 

He just shakes his head and says how are you sure about that Duncan told me she didn’t want to come with him in the first place and that she was angary their whole journey to Ostagar she barely talk to him or me the whole time there. She really has talked to you more in the short time she's known you more then she has me so how do you know she will return.

 

I look at him thinking how do I tell him I just know so I tell him that girl has strong sense of duty she would not just walk away from it.

 

Delphi’s POV

 

I stand in the shadows and watch them argue about if I will return. Morrigan says something that surprises me Amoux speaks up she is are mate she senses this about you and knows you will return.

 

After a few moments of standing there I step out into view as soon as Allister sees me and heads toward me I give him the look that would scare Fen'Herel back to the shadows.

 

He knows the look and he just freezes I walk past him and go into my tent. After a few minutes Morrigan comes in I let out a huff at her. She goes to ask me about what she saw in the woods I just look at her and say don't, but she is a stubborn one she is I chuckle to myself. She looks at me and ask me what was that she saw in the woods she says she can feel the power in me but she hasn’t a clue what it is. I look at her and say maybe I will tell you some day but for now I'm going to rest then we will head back to Lothering. She looks at me for a moment and says I need to change you bandages I just roll my eyes and let her. I know it needs done because when I shifted they came lose and almost fell off.

 

Thank the goddess she didn’t see me but I saw her in the clearing and by the goddess did my wolf whimper that’s how I knew it was her looking at me and the honey colored eyes.

 

 

She unwraps my shoulder and torso and says see now if you were not out there in the forest this would still be tight now I must clean the blood away yet again to rebadges it. She looks at me after I am unbandaged and ask me where I got the scare that runs from my shoulder to just above my navel. I look at her and tell her I don’t want to talk about it.

 

I just sit there until she finishes. She then asks me how I knew it was her out there in the woods I look at her and reply the same way you knew I would return she just gives me a daft look. She goes to say something and I hold my hand up and stop her before she can say anything and ask her to let me get some rest.

 

She shakes her head and proceeds to leave but stops looks at me and ask me why I didn’t let her know about my injury's. I look at her but don’t say a word she just shakes her head and leaves. Amoux ask me why I didn’t talk to her about it and I say to her I don’t know if I can trust her. I say I don’t know if I can trust any of them I’m hoping I at least come to trust her but it will take time.

 

 The next morning, I am up before anyone Fiain comes over to sit beside me I scratch his ears he leans into me I talk to him and he looks at me then barks I pat his head and he lays down beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch movement then look in the direction and see Allister I give him a simple look he stops as if he is thinking to himself then walks toward me and sits down. We sit in silence for a few minutes and he looks to me and says are you okay

 

I give him a nod then he proceeds to talk to me. He says you know you we must work together being the only grays wardens. I cock my head at him but stay silent. He continues talking about how he is scared and unsure because he has not been a warden long and he has no idea what to do.

 

I can see his worry and decided to talk which shocks him I chuckle and say look I know but we will do this together we will stop this blight if it’s the last thing I do. He then says how do you know that you won’t even say two words to me how are we going to work together if you don’t talk to me. I look at him and his genital blue eyes and smile I'll work on that I say.

 

He looks at me dumb founded that I am willing to talk to him I still am unsure if I can trust him but I will have to try because without us we will not survive and neither will Thades.

 

Lilliana's POV

 

I watch the warden talk with Allister she is very graded and she seems not to trust anyone. What is she hiding she is quiet and I'm not sure as to why I'll see if I can get to know her better. I have always thought elves to be pretty but she is beautiful I’ve never see anyone quit like her and her eyes are captivating I could get lost in them.

 

 

Delphi’s Pov

 

We head back into Lothering to finish up retrieving supplies now the wardens are labeled at traitors we must be careful. After we are done and headed out of town I spot a man well at least I think it’s a man in a cage on the out skirts of town he states that he is a Qunair named Sten. He was imprisoned in the cage for killing a family and the reverend mother placed him her to suffer a death by darkspawn.

 

Morrigan speaks up and says it is a most cruel fate for a warrior of his nature I could not agree more. We head to the chantry and retrieve the key for the cage. Back at the cage he has pledged himself to my service until are quest is complete or we die. I ask Allister about where we should head next. He directs us to Redcliff to seek an audience with Arl. Emanon so that’s where will head.

 

I stop when I get the all too familiar felling telling me to go to the mages first. I look at Allister and tell him that is what we are going to do is go to the mages first.         


	7. Journey to Lake Calenhad

Delphi’s pov

 

We are headed to lake Calenhad so we can get to the circle of mages Amourx and I are talking about Morrigan being are mate.

 

Amourx speaks up “Del you need to get to know her she is are mate you know she is meant for us the creators and the maker would not par us up if we weren’t.”

 

I reply, “how can I trust her She's cruel, sarcastic, witty, bitter, ruthless, and has no tolerance for idiocy.”

 

 Amourx say “Del you have to remember Morrigan grew up in a cold world, a world where if you didn't look out for yourself you would die, because nobody else was going to look out for you. At an early age she was taught that the world was a cruel place and she should expect nothing from it.”

 

She chuckles “well my dear you are not setting a very good example you won’t even let anyone help you. When you become injured you hid it until it knocks you out or you fall from pain.”

 

**“BECAUSE I CAN’T TRUST THEM”** I all but yell they are all shem have you forgot about what happened to us.

 

She goes to say something but I stop her do you hear that. I look and the others are too far ahead of me. then I see them bandits about a dozen of them before I can get a yell out to the others there on top of me and I’m gaged and blind folded I hear Fiain I try to scream through the gage all that comes out are grunts. Then one of the bandits hits me hard in the head and my world goes black.

 

Morrigan’s pov

 

As we are walking I notice the dog takes off running I think nothing of it and continue to walk. Then I stop abruptly and look to Allister then Leliana and ask where is Delphi. Then they both look panicked and Allister ask where the dogs is I tell him he took off running behind us.

 

Allister looks at me and says’ “she’s run away from us great. I can’t do this all on my own.”

 

I look at him and say, “just stop she has not run off something is wrong.”

 

We turn around and walk the way we came all while we look through the brush and shrubs. we aren’t finding anything any sign of her then Leliana calls out to us to come over to where she is. I do and I see what she sees the ground is dug up like there was a struggle and there are spots of blood I begin to panic but I don’t let the others know.

 

I am unsure as of what to do T’s frustrating and its making me angry because I am scared for my warden. We have no idea where she is or who has her I tell Allister and Leliana to see if they can find anything that may indicate who has taken her.

 

The wardens dog comes back with something in its mouth. I call him over to me and he drops the bandana at my feet and I resinize it the bandit leader at the bridge in Lothering had the exact same one. I tell the others what I have found and I am furious we should have just killed them now they have my warden I stop myself mid though my warden where did that come from T’s not like me to be so possessive of anything let alone anyone. I think though this is not just anyone its Delphi the warden this is someone I have come to like. That on its own scares I have to find her I have the wardens dog sniff the bandanna and tell him to find her. I look to the others and tell them to fallow me and they do.

 

 

Delphi’s pov

 

I come around to sounds of bandits talking the one bandit that is talking sound familiar yes now I remember the bandit on the out skirts of Lothering. With this realization I become angry I let him live and he has the audacity to kidnap me I start to struggle with my binds then someone kicks me and tells me to settle down or he will do worse. I become even more angry and struggle even more this earns me a slap which makes my head hurt even more. One of the bandits raise my arms above my head and hook it to a tree branch. I stop moving this is all to familiar no, no, no, this cannot happen again

 

 

Amourx says to me in a soothing voice “calm yourself Del I know you are scared remember though you are Fae you have magic I know you don’t like to use it but you must. And I know you and Morrigan have not Mated yet but your connection with her is strong try and use the link to make her feel you in her heart and to follow it and she will find you.

 

I stop and think for a moment I focus on Morrigan and what I need for her to feel my soul so she can find me I also try to light a flame with my hand. I am stopped though one of the bandits starts to punch me and it knocks the wind out of me.

 

 

 Morrigan pov

 

Has we follow the hound I get this feeling in my heart soft at first then it slams into me and I know its Delph. I know not of how this is happening but it is pulling me so I fallow it. I tell the others I know where she is and we need to hurry she is in trouble.

 

As I follow it I start to run as I can feel myself getting closer. We are getting close I can hear the bandits and the sound of something getting hit. Then I hear fabric tare I become enraged and run faster thinking to myself no,no,no please don’t let them do what I think they are.

 

Then suddenly there is a bright flash of blue then an explosion it knocks use off are feet. I jump up and run to the camp thinking this cannot be happening I cannot lose her before I know what this feeling is and what and who she is.

 

 

Delphi’s pov

 

I feel that I have reach Morrigan my heart is warm. I go back to trying to create a flame in my hand but it is hard because this bandit won’t stop hitting me then I hear the leader tell the bandit hitting me to stop. I think oh good I can concentrate on the flame now.

 

 

Then the worst sound one I never wanted to hear again the sound of the fabric of my shirt ripping. That was it that was the last straw I felt the power welling up inside of me Amourx knows what is going to happen and puts her strength in to my power my eyes snap open and the bandit leader. Realizes he has made a bad choice my eyes I know are and extrema electric blue so bright he must shield his eyes.

 

I say in my most menacing voice “you have made a grave error and I will not show you mercy again. With that I snap the rope binding my hands and hit the ground both fist clenched as I feel the power build in my fist.

 

Then I aim both hands at the ground and the next thing I know there is a huge flash of blue and an explosion. As the dust settles around me I feel blood run from my nose my eyes are still a bright electric blue.

 

I hear something coming from my left I snap my eyes in that direction and I see her Morrigan she has a look of horror on her face that is all I remember before I hit the ground and my world is black again.

 

**Delphi’s pov**

****

**_Da’len pleas listen to me it is time I tell you who you are and where you come from. You my child are Fae you are the last of the_ ** _Elvhenan. You have an old magic in you that was passed on to you from your mother._

_Wait I say to her” all this time you have known who I am and you just now decide to tell me.”_

_I’m angry and I feel betrayed by someone I trusted I start to tear up and I feel a shift in my soul._

_Artemis says to me” Da’lan please you must understand I did not want to keep this from you I wanted to tell you I truly did. The creators forbid me from doing so. If I wanted to continue taking care of you and being your guardian, I had to listen to them._

_I look at her and say you have betrayed me I thought I could trust you but I cannot I feel my eyes change color Amourx and I are in pain I feel the darkness spread to my face and I know it will be permanent it comes up my cheek and starts to curve just below my eye._

_Artemis gasp and says” Delphi listen to me please. I will tell you everything but please don’t let this darken your soul and stain your heart I cannot bare the pain of failing you after this long I have tried to protect you and guide you to my best ability._

_Artemis is in tears now trying to sooth me with her soft voice. And I realize I over reacted I calm down and my wolf settles and my eyes go back to normal I take a deep breath and say Artemis tell me who I am._

_She looks at me and says” well first you are a high princess your mother was_ ** _BéChuille_** _a_ _High Queen and goddess of the fae People of magic, prophecy, love, hope, and the elements. She is a light aspect of the Earth Mother._

_I speak up “wait are you saying I’m a goddess.”_

_“yes da’len you are now hush so I can tell you the tale.” She says_

_At one time it was a common belief that Fae were the Elvhenan It was suggested that newcomers drove out the original inhabitants, and the memories of this defeated, hidden people developed into the fairy beliefs we have today. The truth behind that is they were one and the same Elves were once a race comprised of beautiful, ethereal immortals who lived in harmony with nature and who never changed._

_That was until the humans first arrived from Par Vollen to the north. For some time, humans and elves interacted and traded peaceably. The elves named the humans shemlen, or "quicklings", because, in comparison to the immortal elves, their lives blinked by in an instant. To the elves, humans appeared brash, warlike and impatient._

_Even worse, the elves proved susceptible to human diseases, and for the first time in history, elves died of natural causes. Furthermore, elves who spent time with humans found themselves aging. The ancient elves moved to close Elvhenan off from the humans, for fear that this quickening effect would crumble their civilization._

_However, the elves' attempted retreat into isolation only facilitated the expansion of the Tevinter Imperium and it continued to gain territory, enslaving any captured elves._

_Your mother was a worrier and she was not letting them destroy all of her people she fought war after war battel after battel. All while pregnant with you._

_I stop her again “how was that possible for her to do and not lose me in the process.”_

_She smiled and said well da’len she was a master of blade and bow and had the elements at her fingertips. She cast barriers to protect her from any damage. She was a sight to be seen in battle you have her grace you know._

_I smile at her as she talks to me and I can see that she had adored my mother in many ways._

Morrigan’s pov

 

What was that I felt power like nothing I have ever felt. I continued into the camp just as I was rounding the wagon I see my warden she is battered and bruised her eyes are closed and when she opens them it not only startles me but also Allister and Leliana her eyes are a bright electric blue.

Then I see it blood run from her nose her eyes fade and she collapses. I run to her but stop and look at the surrounding area there is a crater in the ground around her as if something exploded.

Her power is beyond anything I know and it shocks me for I am a very powerful witch myself. I the stoup to pick up the warden she seems so fragile in my arms I’m glad I’m the one to pick her up her top has been cut up the middle and you can see her breast bad. T’s odd though her wounds from bridge are healed I do not remember giving her a healing poultice. Although there are new wounds and bruises that the bandits have inflicted on her. I only hope that they didn’t defile her poor thing.

 

I see Sten oh my I was so worried about the warden I forgot he was with us. He walks over to me and says that all of the bandits are dead or in pieces. He says I know not of the power she holds but it is stronger than anything I’ve ever seen. I nod to him agreeing with him that she is powerful. She is unconscious so we decide to stay at the bandit’s camp overnight.

 

I keep a close eye on her my heart is humming and I am unsure as to why but the warden is safe that is all that matters. Allister walks over to me and ask how she is. I tell him she is restless she is dreaming of something and she is whimpering at times I’m sure though she will be fine.

 

I keep vagal all night in the early hours of morning she stills and seem to rest so I decide to go relieve myself. I tell Leliana that I will be back if she would keep eye on are dear warden she nods as I walk into the wood.

I am down at a stream a little way from the camp. Washing up a bit. I think to myself I do not know why I am so draw to the warden but I cannot let it get to far I will have to end whatever it is that is happening between us.

Suddenly I feel my heart hum and I know it is the warden I turn and run back to camp to find Leliana at the tent trying to talk calmly to the warden she has a look of shear fear on her face. Then she sees me and runs to me and collapses in my arms I feel the shock that is all too familiar she is shaken with fear although I do not know why.

I look to Leliana and ask her what she has done to her. She looks at me and say she woke up freighted and she just tried to calm her down I give her a nod. Then the warden looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes with tears as if she is going to say something but she bolts out of my arms into the woods. I look at the others and wordlessly I fallow her into the wood she is fast I do have to give her that.

I finally reach her at the stream she is just sitting there staring of into the woods. I walk over to her slowly and sit next to her we just sit there for a time before she speaks in a soft broken voice. I am sorry about running from you I was just so scared I didn’t know what to do. I um have something I need to tell you I listen to her as she continues.

 

When I was younger about my 13th winter bandits attacked my clan, I may have been young but I was proficient with my sword. One of them was chasing after one of the younger children trying to catch her I jumped on his back so the child could get away the bandit flung me off his back and I hit the ground hard the wind was knocked out of me.

Once I got my second wind I stood up with my sword draw I looked around and saw that the keeper and hunters had gotten the others to safety I was so relived.

Then the bandit grabbed me when I was distracted and held my hand behind my back. He then looked to his leader and asked what he was to do with the pretty little elf. The leader looked and said whatever he wanted he caught me.

As the warden is telling her story she is tearing up again she is struggling with the story. I have a feeling I know where its heading so I tell her she does not have to continue but see looks at me and says it is the only way you will understand what happened the warden started talking again she seemed so hollow while speaking.

I froze when I heard him say that I knew what was going to happen. I struggled to get away from him but I was so young I was not strong enough he pinned me to a tree and cuuutt mmyy shirt and rrripped mmmyy bbbreast band off and took his rough hands and put them all over me iii cccouldnt get away. Ttthhee nnneext ttthhinngg to go was my pppants aaand uuunder cccloths she was crying so hard at this point and I did not know how to comfort her nor anyone for that matter so I just put my hand on her shoulder and she continued with her story a little calmer now.

I was getting angry because I couldn’t stop what was happening. The next thing I know he pulls my legs apart and I cannot close them for the life of me I try and try but I can’t. Then then he aa forced himself in me and it hurt by the goddess did it hurt. I let out a scream hoping to get someone to help but he hits me and tells me to shut my filthy mouth and take it like the whore elf I am. That’s a when it happened my anger over took me and I head butted him he fell back ward away from me I split the rope binding me and hit the ground I was naked but I did not care at this point I was to angry my eyes flashed at him and he was scared.

 

I am not too sure what happed but I felt a surge of power and close my eyes while everything around me explodes. When I open them again every one of the bandits were dead. I have no idea what happened next because I passed out.

I awoke some hours later with the keeper she looked at me with such pain in her eyes she told me she was sorry they didn’t get back to me in time. And that was the end of it we never talked of that day again.

I trained harder fought harder taken down the largest pry I could. I would never allow myself to end up in that position again. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough and I was captured and bet but when the bandit cut my shirt I was not going to let that happen again and I used my magic even though I do not like to use it.

 

After her heart ranching story, “I asked the warden why she didn’t like to you use magic.”

 

She replied, “because I like my sword and bow.” “I am first and foremost a warrior and rouge. I can be aggressive and fierce or sneaky and deceitful with a silver tough.”

 

I remake “but you are so powerful I can feel it rolling off you. And T’s like nothing I have ever felt.”

She says, “that’s just it though if anyone ever knew how much power I hold I would be placed in a circle or they would try to make me tranquil.”

 

Wait I ask, “what do you mean try to they would more than likely they fear it and a power like yours is much more powerful than the tevinter magister.”

 

I stop talking as to the fact that the warden is looking at me with a death glare. and says, “do not compare me to those monsters.” That is another reason as to why I don’t use my magic they are horrid people they wiped out most of the elves, then made them slaves and now elves are treated horrible no better to the common dog. No actually dogs are treated better.”

 

I am unsure as to what to do the warden is angry and she seems as if she will run again. I don’t know what came over me T’s not like me but I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. T’was like nothing I have ever experienced as soon as are lips met there was a shock but stronger the before. It felt so right even though I know T’s so wrong for me to be kissing a woman but we fit together so well. I find myself brushing my tong across her bottom lip seeking entrance and she allows it. T’s the most amazing kiss the passion was unbelievable and she taste amazing I can’t get enough my tong explores the inside of her mouth then are tongs meet in a battle for dominance. We only part when the need for air becomes too great. I pull away and I realize how beautiful her eyes are they are the most beautiful electric blue and I could get lost in them.

 

Then some coughs behind us I look to see Leliana looking at us with a slightly distraught look but then it is gone.

Leliana ask if everything is alright. I tell her that we are fine and we will be headed back to camp soon. I look to the warden and her eyes are back to the normal blue. Which I am unsure as to how that is but I do not question due to the fact that I am still so confused as to what has just happened. The warden gets up from the ground and ask shall we get back to camp now.

 

Delphi’s pov

 

She kissed us yells Amourx in my head. I know and it was amazing it was like nothing I have ever experienced.

Amourx chimes in “see I told you she would come around she has feelings for you. She is just unsure of what they are. I think she thought you were going to run again after her statement about the tiventer magisters and she did what her heart told her to too keep you with her.

 

I tell her I know she thought I was going to run because I was but I never thought she would kiss us. I don’t know what to think about this I have to take some time maybe after we recruited the mages I’ll talk to her about it but I do need to talk to Artemis. I need to know what I can tell her about me and how much. I must explain who I am and are mate bond. I just fear she won’t except it.

Amourx speaks up, “but Del she must if not you know what will happen and I just can’t bare it.” “Plus, you are opening up to her with things you have never shared with anyone and see can feel her heart hum when your around I know because your heart dose the same.”

 

Maybe you right Am and she will come to love us. I disrupted from my thought by Leliana asking me if I’m alright I tell her yes. Leliana is a lovely woman her red hair with soft skin tone she and the most beautiful blue eyes but there is a darkness to them almost as if she is sad I will talk with her later at camp.

 

Leliana’s pov

 

I stood in the woods listening to the warden talk to Morrigan about her past. I could not help my heart break at the terrible things that have befallen the small elf. I stand there staring at her beauty and her eyes those eyes that I seem to just fall into when she looks at me. They seem to be ever changing but I can see the hurt and the pain behind them. She is paler then most elves and I’ve never seen Vallasln like hers before but it is beautiful in an odd way.

I want to get to know her and see what becomes of it. As I watch them I see the warden give Morrigan a cold look and she seem like she is going to get up and leave then the unexpected happens Morrigan kisses the warden and at first the warden is taken back but then she leans into the kiss.

I feel myself getting angry and I am unsure as to why. I step out of the woods and they stop and look at me. I ask if the warden is all right. The warden gets up and starts toward camp telling us we should get back. I wait before she gets to fare and look at Morrigan she gives me a smug look as if to say she is mine and walks away.

I am not sure what that witch is up to but I’ll watch her I do not trust her and I do not wish to see the warden hurt and that is all Morrigan is I know her kind all they seek is power not caring who they hurt.

 

Morrigan’s pov

 

That chantry wench stopped us before we got to carried away I do not know if it T’s a good thing or not. She gives me a scornful look and I just give her a smirk. She just looks at me baffled as I walk away. That kiss I shared with the warden T’was like nothing I have ever experienced as if my soul hungered for it I realized that I desired the warden no I needed her. T’s most odd though she is a woman I have never been attracted to women but she is different somehow, I must find out more about her and why I feel this way.

 

 

 

The warden and her rag tag group made their way toward the mages tower. The travel was long they traveled from sun up to just before it set when they made camp. The warden although she did not trust any of them did not mean she couldn’t check and see how everyone was doing.

She felt as though she was seen as the leader although she was unsure as to why. She stopped and talked with Sten who seemed frustrated at the warden because women were not worriers they were farmers, mothers, and bakers they did not go out and fight.

 

Delphi did not agree one but and was agitated with the man so she left to talk with Allister. He was standing at the fire looking deep I though she walked up to him and stood beside him for a short time before she spoke to him. He looked at her shocked as she asked him how he was. He said to her I’m as good as one can be after what had happened to them. She just nodded at him.

She asks him how he became a warden he told her that he was in templar training when Duncan recruited him she cringed at this but he said nothing if he noticed. He told her how he was a bastard child of a scullery maid at Arl Emmons castile.

After she had died the Arl took care of him until he sent him for training he hated him for it he was sure it was impart to the arl’s wife. He said he was so angry at the arl he through a locket the only thing he had from his mother and it broke then he stormed out of arl Emmons office.  

Delphi was taken back at how open Allister was with her even though she had treated so badly. She was starting to feel horrible for treating that way he was truly a kind soul she made up her mind to start treating him better.

She told him about her time growing up with the clan her hunting trips and the game she brought down. She told him about her first hunt how she was so nerves when the stag had come into view. Even though she was the best archer in her clan she was nerves because this with be her first kill.

She said when she aimed her bow she was trembling she knew that she couldn’t take the shot because it wouldn’t be a kill shot so she lowered her bow to gather herself but the stag had disappeared.

She felt like she failed she was ready to move on when she saw the stag walk out from behind the brush she said that she drew her bow and took a deep breath to calm herself and prayed to Artemis her arrow would fly true and she released her arrow and it hit its target and the stag dropped. She thanked the creators for her bounty and went back to her clan a new hunter.

She told him of her sword work and how she could duel weld and she was a master at this. She had defended the clan from bandits and Templars. Allister asked her if her clan had a lot of trouble with Templars. She had told him about all the attacks by them because they were not worthy of the maker. Her clan had keep away from settlements towns and cities after a while and the attacks had lessened.

They set by the fire for a long time talking and getting to know each other. She was being to see him as a friend something she thought would never happen. She asked him how long he thought it would take to get to the docks of the lake. He told her that they should be there by midafternoon tomorrow. She gave him a nod and bid him goodnight.

 

Morrigan’s pov

 

I watched the warden make her rounds talking with everyone in the group. She seems so much more open then when we started on this journey T’s most odd she comes off as a hard ass but she is kind and honest. She looks over at me and I see her eyes flash again and then she looks away. What T’s it about this women that has me so baffled she is a mage but also a worrier she can shot a bow like a rouge and sling a long sword almost better the Sten and his people are breed for their skill in battle.

I have never met anyone like her she is beautiful and strong. Her power is beyond anything I’ve ever felt and her smile could make anyone melt even though she doesn’t smile often. And every time she looks at me I get this odd feeling in my stomach. Her voice is soft-spoken, abrasive when needed, and very authoritative.

I see her start toward me with a soft look as if trying to think of how to talk to me it is quite comical really. She get over to where I am and she is quite for a moment then looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and says “can we talk about the kiss in the woods.” I’m at a loss for words I have this instant arousal with her smoky tone. I look at her and say “I feared you were going to run so I did the only thing I could think of to make you stay.” I didn’t tell her that I had wanted to kiss her for so long that it just happened.” I’ll keep that bit to myself

She looks at me and asked, “do you feel as if your being pulled to me.”

I look at her confused how could she now that. So, I ask her “what if I said I did what would you say then.”

She lowers her head and says in a low voice “so do I and that kiss was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced it was like I was on fire but at the same time it was like i was in the cold.”

I don’t know what comes over me but I reach out and pull her chin up to look at me and tell her do not be afraid of how you feel my dear warden T’s something I like about you, you are never afraid to be yourself. She gives me that smile that makes me melt and gives me the odd feeling in my stomach. She asks me how I became a shapeshifter? I reply that my mother was one.

Ah That’s good. Such traditions need to be preserved. I simply state there have been Dalish keepers that use similar magic T’s that not true. I wonder if I was to ask one of your keepers of the origin of their magics if there would be any relation to what I was taught? The warden says to me that it is more than likely the same.

And what of you I say do you wish to learn how to shapeshift. She look at me with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes and shakes her head.

So, I ask you dear warden am I an abomination to be pit to the torch. She smiles and steps closer and says maybe tied to a flag pole and tickled. Is she flirting with me I ask myself with a slight smile.

Warden I ask why do you ask such questions I do not probe you for pointless information. She looks at me and says in a smoky voice you are welcome to probe me anytime. That sends a shock of arousal right to my core. I then say, I do not ask to be left alone. But I simply wondered from whence comes this strange curiosity.

I had not realize as we spoke she had Slowey made her way closer. She said in a low husky voice Morrigan we do not have to be strangers now do we. That was it I cannot stand this any longer.

I reached forward and grabbed her and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss are lips met and fit perfectly as if there were puzzle pieces. She moaned into the kiss as I ran my tong across her bottom lip and she gave more access. Are tongs batted for dominance she tastes amazing I cannot get enough. Then that familiar smell hit my nose honeysuckle and vanilla. We only stop when the need for air becomes too strong.

I look deep into her eyes they are dilated with lust. I grab her and pull her into my tent we kiss again with more urgency she reaches around to my back and her hand is in my hair. A laugh unexpectedly caused the warden had to pull away, and smile's then pulls me into another kiss. It wasn’t questioned because I knew how I’m feeling. Pure bliss.  In all my years I have never felt this blissful.

I had been with many of the chasind in the wilds but it was just about the sex never were there feelings. The warden ran her hand down my back where she grabbed my ass I gasp in surprise and she chuckled.

The warden lays me down on my bed roll where she slowly runs her hands down my sides I arch into her touch it is like nothing I have ever felt it’s a shock but more tingle then anything. She reaches in through the opening in my robe and takes my left breast into her hand and kneads it gently then rolls my hard nipple in her figures. She kisses me then works around to my ear lobe then down my jawline. The warden has worked her way down my neck she hits my sweet spot and I let out a low moan. She then works down to my collar bone where she nips it and sucks, and I gasp. She slowly disrobes me. I am now lying under my warden completely naked.

I think oh this will not do and begin to work on the leather strings holding her armor on. She continues kissing and nipping her way down my tone abdomen I arch into her ministrations as I remove the final piece of her leather. She is straddling me naked in all her glory she is very muscular although her beautiful skin is marred with scars some worse than others but it does not take away from her beauty. She smiles at me and leans down and places her mouth over my right nipple she sucks and rolls it between her teeth not painfully but pleasurably. Her had in kneading my right breast she is driving me crazy.

She then starts to work her was down to where I most desire her to kissing and nipping the whole way down. She settles between my thighs and kisses and nips the side of my thigh. “Del I say” as she looks at me with a smirk.

 

 

The warden traced kisses along her inner thighs, causing me to gasp and softly moan. It turned into a pleading whimper as her tongue touched every part of  except  _the_ part of her that was necessary.

“Delphi,” She said, her voice shaking as she whispered the quiet plea for contact. The sound caused a shiver to go down her spine, and increase the need for the girl. She was practically dripping at this point, and she could see the warden was too. Holding her hips to the bed, Del slid her tongue between her folds, causing Morrigan’s back to lift off the bed roll as she tried to roll her hips into the feeling.

The warden made swift movements, savoring the sweet, salty, mouthwatering taste as she licked along the length of the Morrigan’s core. The witch fists grabbed at the ground, trying to hold back her moans. She was succeeding until Delphi tongue flicked over her swollen clit. A loud, breathtaking moan caused her to throw her head back and lace her fingers in blonde hair. The warden loved that sound, and wanted to hear more of it, so she began sucking on her clit.

 “Oh, fuck!” Morrigan moaned, her hips bucking involuntarily to meet the wardens tongue. Slowly, she slid one finger between her legs and into her wet fold’s. She curled her finger before pulling it back, making Morrigan gasp for air. She felt a tug on her hair, urging her to keep going. She made the soft movement a few more times before adding a second finger. Her tongue still flicked over her clit, drawing incoherent patterns of love on Morrigan’s core.

 She could feel Morrigan beginning to tighten, signaling she was getting close. She sped up her movements, curling her fingers in attempts to find her sweet spot while Morrigan was slowly beginning to lose herself below her. Her moans were coming in steadily and she was no longer encouraging Delphi by gripping her hair, she was holding her firmly in place, pushing her towards her center.

 It was working, she was so close. “  _ **Delphi**  _,” Morrigan cried, her moans filling the tent. The blonde’s tongue flicked rapidly over her clit and she twisted her fingers in the exact position they needed to be to cause Morrigan’s back to arch off the bed once more, her hips rolling as she again grasped the ground for help. Her head was tossed back, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she came, only moaning Delphi’s name after the first big wave hit. Blue eyes watched from underneath eyelashes, and the warden thrusted her hips in attempt to gain any sort of friction where she desperately needed it now after watching the witch cum.

 

Morrigan traced the wardens skin and the platinum blonde sighed into her mouth. Running her hands down her sides, she stopped to fondle at her breast while the warden began grinding down on her stomach.  She let out a soft moan, and Morrigan’s grinding on her hips. She let out a low moan when she finally gained the friction she desired.

The warden bent down, tugging on Morrigan’s earlobe as she whispered, “I need you,” before kissing the spot just beneath her ear.

 Morrigan’s golden honey eyes were nearly pure black now as she grabbed the girl’s hips and yanked her up her body. “Ride my face,” She said suddenly, surprising Delphi.

 “What?” She stammered, not expecting such a sudden burst.

 

“Ride. My. Face.” Morrigan demanded, not leaving her another choice. The warden bit her lip, getting even more turned on by her sudden dominance. Positioning herself above the witch quickly, she slowly lowered herself onto the awaiting lips.

 Immediately, Morrigan’s tongue swiped out, tasting her sweetness, which caused the warden to gasp and rock her hips down hard. It didn't affect the other girl, though. She wanted nothing more desperately than to taste the warden she had been wanting this since their first kiss Now she would devote herself only to pleasuring her like it was the last thing she’d do.

 Delphi’s fingers tangled in Morrigan’s locks as she flicked and dipped her tongue into the platinum blonde’s wetness. Delphi had gotten herself close watching the witch cum, and then grinding on her hip, but when Morrigan held her hips and she rocked her onto her tongue, she knew it wasn't goanna take long for her to unravel.

 “Oh, fuck.  _Fuck!”_ the warden moaned, her movements staggering as the witch’s tongue flicked over her clit a few times before slipping back into her. “Oh, oh, yeah, by the goddess Morrigan. Don't stop!” She ordered, and the witch didn't intend to. She grabbed the inside of Delphi’s thighs, using a long finger to rub her clit rapidly while she flicked her tongue in and out of her. 

That caused her to lose it. “  ** _Morrigan_** _!”_ Delphie yelled, followed by a line of “fuck”s while she convulsed over the girl’s face. Morrigan didn't stop, though. She kept the pace which caused the warden to roll right through to a second orgasm. She began smirking and slowed her tongue while honey eyes watched the platinum blonde spasm for the second time.

 The warden came back to earth a few moments later, allowing Morrigan to take a second to kiss at her inner thighs, cleaning up what had leaked out before rolling to lay on her back next to the girl.

 “Fuck,” the warden breathed.

 “Mm  _Fuck indeed_ ,” Morrigan responded with a smirk. She rolled over and slid her toes under her covers before wiggling down underneath them. Delphi quickly followed, both of them turned to look in each other’s eyes.

 They kissed Their tastes mingled together. It was soft and passionate. It wasn't two strangers fucking. It wasn't two friends fucking. It was two people who had a bond connecting it stronger. It was filling in missing puzzle pieces. It was them. Raw, pure, loving.

This scared the witch she had always been taught that love was a weakness. She thought what would her mother think of her. In this moment she only wanted to be close to her warden yes, her warden.

When Morrigan woke in the morning the spot to her side was empty she quickly got up and dressed and left her tent looking for the warden. She only saw Allister she walked over to the warden’s tent and she was not in it. She looked at Allister and asked him if he had seen Delphi he said she had gone to wash at the creek.

 

She nodded and left to find her. As she approached the creek she seen a beautiful sight a white wolf with a blue cast almost glowing she looked a little closer and the wolfs eyes seemed familiar somehow. Then she was startled when the wolf took off into the woods without looking back. Morrigan was at a loss she couldn’t find the warden after the wolf had run off it was odd though she had never seen a wolf so pure. She headed back to camp and low and behold the warden was there talking to Allister. Morrigan walked up to them and looked at the warden and thought she had seen her eyes flash a familiar color but as soon as it was there it was gone.

The warden then told her that they were going to head to the docks they would then take a boat to the circle tower.


	8. update

I have more for this story but i have a bit or weitters block so any comments of opinions would be awesome thanks


End file.
